


No lonely Christmas

by SandyD



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Christmas, Countdown to wintertown, F/M, gameofshipschallenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyD/pseuds/SandyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya invites her two friends home for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No lonely Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So I have bene on a hiatus, probably will be for a longer period. But I wanted to write something and it might will help me with getting my writing drive back eventually!
> 
> I hope you all like it! It includes both of my favorite ships!

She did care a lot about her friend and she could not say no to those grey eyes looking hopeful at her. While her first argument sounded: “Joy I do not want you to spend Christmas alone come with me and celebrate with my family!” Joy was not sold on that, because she was not always sociable, not like Arya was. She grew up alone and was a bit lonely and then she met Arya in college. Arya who was the daughter of a rich family, while she was the care child of her family. The burden of the Lannisters and every year she would hear again how lucky she was that they took care of her. That she should be thankful to be a part of the Christmas celebration, by getting the job of babysitter and watch over the children. She was oh so thankful. She was happy when she went into college with her father’s money in Essos, the place where her father also went. Where he also disappeared, but she did not want to think on that.

So Joy was not sold and she was sure she would just spend Christmas at her new home in Essos, her real home. And then Arya had to play that stupid cart, the cart that no friend is allowed to ignore. “When you come with me it would not be so obvious if I ask Gendry too. Then I just take two friends home. Not one boy.”

Gendry, the boy who in Joy’s opinion was an asshole. He was not really, not if it was the same guy that Arya described. But he always looked mistrustful at Joy, like he was watching every move and she would be dead if she made one wrong move. A wrong move would be that she would Arya. It was not as bad nowadays and she had seen him smile, because of Arya. And one time he even laughed, at that moment Joy almost jumped up from the sudden thunderous laugh that came from the living room.

Arya knew that Joy could not say no to that, and she smiled at her and jumped up. “That is great! I will call my parents.”

“Have you already asked Gendry?” Joy was almost afraid that she said yes for nothing, not that she had vocalized the yes.

“No but he will not say no, I am sure! I will say that you come also!” Joy did not know if that was a good or a bad thing. For Arya probably good, because that was a reason for Gendry to protect Arya from her.

When she raised the case that she did not have enough money for the flight ticket the only response she got was that it was already bought. “And my parents are so excited to meet you!”

“I think they will be more excited to meet their future son in law.” Just for Arya’s blush it was worth it. And now she was sitting in the airplane. She got the window seat, because Arya wanted to sit in between her friends. “Then I can choose which shoulder to sleep on.” Gendry really should not be that obvious with straitening his shoulder and leaning to Arya’s side. He got the seat next to the path, so he could lay out his legs a bit.

Most of the flight Joy was watching out of the window excitingly, looking at the boats and remembering that her dad used to sail there. Arya was laying on Gendry’s shoulder with her head, what a shocker. And Gendry was just looking fondly at her or listening music. Joy could not understand how oblivious Arya could be and how stupid Gendry was. She had mentioned it one time to him. He got red ears and neck and he got a shy small. “I am not worth. You see Edric Dayne he would be of her ranking. I am so out of her league.”

“Oh so we would be better together? Same rank and all.” He looked so disgusted and Joy had laughed at his stupid face. After that he had avoided her even more. And she once had to really spell out: that no she did not like him and she would never take a boy from a friend. Again the blushing and stammering was worth it.

Winterfell was beautiful. She looked outside the airplane, Arya half hanging over her. She was so excited telling stories of her brothers, and Joy tried not to laugh at Gendry’s pale face. They followed Arya after they received their baggage. It was a big airport and neither Gendry or Joy had ever been there. She already got a glimpse of snow, she never had a white Christmas and it would be excited to have one!

“Arya!” a small boy ran to them or mainly Arya and threw himself in her arms. The boy seemed to be around 8 years old and had auburn hair. One of her brothers, probably the youngest one. Her other younger brother was bound to a wheelchair as far as Joy knew. She already had heard from Arya that she was the only one who had the Stark look from her siblings.

Joy stood awkward while watching a large man approaching with a beard and dark brown hair, just like Arya’s. He looked stern but she then saw him laugh at the scene before him. Then his gaze turned to them and Joy felt glued to the ground, Gendry did not seem to do better. He looked down. Joy did not knew that Arya’s grey eyes always was approachable, now the same grey eyes were not that approachable. She was happy that his eyes scrunched more when looking at Gendry, which probably was because he was a boy. For a moment Joy wondered if Arya mentioned that one of her friends was a boy and not a girl. “Look at me.” He addressed Gendry first and really seemed to scan him, poor boy. “Who are you boy?”

He looked up shyly and Joy almost felt bad for him. “Gendry sir.”

“Who are your parents?” Joy now really felt bad for him. Arya already went to her other sibling, Bran who was sitting a few meters away in his wheelchair.

“My mom died when I was little, do not know who my father is.” Joy saw that the man did not seem to be surprised or show awkwardness for asking such questions. Joy and Gendry were not the best of friends, but when it was about having no parents they were on the same page. The one thing that Arya could not understand from them. She wanted to support them, but it just did not work.

“And who are you?”

“Joy Hill, sir.” He also observed her for a moment and then seemed to shake his ideas away.

“Welcome to Winterfell.” He even gave them a small smile.

Only Arya’s little brothers were there. “Your mom is picking up Robb from Edmure’s place. And Sansa just came back, so she was asleep when we left.”  
“And Jon?” Arya piped into the conversation.

Her father gave her a small smile, “He will also come tonight with the car. I already got a message that he is on his way.”

Hoy felt really small when she saw the house, she knew that Arya was privileged, she did not know that Arya was that privileged. “This is your house?”  
She also got a nonsensical yeah, and when Joy looked at Gendry she saw the same awe in his eyes. She finally started to understand Gendry his comment about being out of her league, did he knew about this house? But she immediately ditched that thought. This was about Arya, down to earth Arya, who really really liked Gendry but could not really admit it to herself. Joy still thought they were both stupid idiots. And she knew a lot of people agreed with her, like all of Gendrys friends. That crazy guy, who only smiled when Arya was there had friends. Mainly through Arya, but he hung out with them more. Joy also wondered why people would hang out with such a grumpy guy, except when he was with Arya. He even said Brienne to her face that her face was uglier than his. Okay Brienne was not that pretty, but to point it out in that way. “She kept commenting on my face.” Was Gendry’s comeback. Arya said that he should apologize. Later he kind of saved Brienne from the all famous Biter, so they were quite in his idea.

A servant came and took their suitcases, it felt a bit like when she stayed with the Lannisters. Big house, and a room, loneliness. Well she probably will not be that lonely with Arya around, and there was still Gendry. But maybe being on her own is better than with Gendry and she should actually give Arya and Gendry alone time.

Arya had a sister but as far as Joy knew she was the opposite of Arya. So maybe they would not get along that well. In the end Sansa turned out to be very friendly and very beautiful. Joy understood from that moment why Arya had self esteem issues when she was younger. And now that they were older they seemed to get along fine with each other. Joy actually felt a bit envious for all the family and love Arya had around.

Bran was so smart, which might be that Joy was a bit afraid to talk with him. She was not overly smart, she knew about cultures, the world and life lessons. Gendry was also more street smart, so she knew that he probably also felt the same apprehension. Then Arya’s mom came in and she was exactly as joy imagined how a mom would be. Crying, hugging and loving. Arya was mostly complaining that her mom killed her in the hug and that she should not ask hundred questions at the same time.

At night she went to bed, because she was dead tired. The time difference was kicking in. Gendry had already pulled himself from the social gathering, again he was really not social competent. Arya stayed up, Jon would come and she wanted to see him.

Joy woke up to the sound of constant knocking on the door. “Wake up wake up wake up Joy!!” Off course Arya would wake her up. She groaned and yelled something, just to let Arya know that she was alive.

She looked down at her long sweatshirt that reached her knees and the black leggings. It was okay for the morning she decided. Arya probably would wear even less appropriate clothing. She brushed her dark blond hair and stared in the mirror. Sleepy sea green eyes stared back at her. It was okay, just Arya’s family. She still had the rule that she should not date the brother of a friend of her. And it was just Arya her family, Arya. She did not need make up, Arya also did not care about any of that.

She regretted her decision when she walked into Arya in the hallway. She already pulled her along to the dining area. Arya wore make up, she had on normal pants and one of her nice sweaters. “Since when do you dress so nice Arya? Am I under dressed?”

Then she caught Arya blushing, “No no you look great.”  
“You have something planned!”

“Sshh not so loud. I want to show Gendry the Godswood.” She continued in a slower tone, “you could come with.”

“You clearly do not want that.” Joy smirked at her and even when Arya blushed she also smiled.

“Great so could you maybe distract my family? Thank you! You are an amazing friend!”

And then Arya stormed into the dining room and Joy had no come back. She heard that Bran and rickon already had plans with friends and her parents would go to the city center for some Christmas shopping, Sansa would go with them. Robb would pick up his girlfriend from the airport, they had a long distance relationship. And Joy was almost happy that she did not need to distract anyone.

Arya was just proposing to go for a walk with her wolf dog Nymeria and demanded that Gendry came along. They were almost out the door and then came the voice from the door. “Where are you going? And who is that?”  
“Good morning Jon.” And Arya pushed Gendry out the door, who again looked very pale. Joy could hear the exciting barking outside and smiled to herself.  
“Okay that will not happen.” Jon muttered to himself and he made his way to the front door.

“You know that it is poor manner to not even introduce yourself.” She had to help Arya. She probably would not have that much time alone with Gendry. That much family around does not give a lot of room for romance.  
Jon looked surprised at her, he was apparently to busy murdering the other guy with his eyes. Joy thought it was amusing that someone would look at Gendry in that way because of Arya. That was probably the reason why Arya did not notice Gendry’s murdering stares to others, she also did not seem to notice them from Jon.

“Who are you?” He scrunched his eyes at her and it looked similar to Ned Stark, but he seemed to be less stern. Maybe because he was not that old and had no children on who he could practice it.

“Joy Hill, nice to meet you. And you are?”

“Jon Snow.”

“Okay Jon Snow and what brings you to Winterfell. Arya talked about you a few times.” Joy was kinda curious about the guy who looked just like Arya’s father.  
“I am there cousin. And you are?” He already looked a bit less hostile. But still guarded.

“Friend of Arya. She thought I was pathetic for spending Christmas alone, so she invited me to spend the holidays with her. That is also the reason that Gendry is here.”

“Gendry?”

“The guy you just wanted to murder.” Jon tensed again when she mentioned the boy with who she just left.

“Do not worry too much. I have never met a guy who is more protective over Arya. At least not till I saw you murdering poor Gendry with your eyes. It was very amusing. But gendry will not make a move, to shy and always being sad that he is totally out of her league.”

“I really do not want to know. The last time I saw Arya she was smaller. And she never showed any interest in a guy. And do not tell me she does not have interest in him. She would have taken you with her, if she did not like him.”  
“Wow you are smart. Not everyone would see that.” Joy was really impressed.  
“I know Arya. You were a distraction right?” And then they both started laughing at the same time and Joy nodded.

“You want to get some brunch? I really do not know how to make anything and I am hungry.” And why would Joy stay in alone when she could have Brunch with this smart guy.

She had to corner Arya that night, “Did you guys finally kiss? Ah you blush so pretty. You did, didn’t you?”

Arya shushed her, “yes yeezz you act like it is something spectacular.”

“Well wasn’t it?” Joy really wanted to know now.

“Maybe.” And then Arya walked out of her room, probably to visit Gendry in his room.

Joy smiled and then she made eye contact with Jon who was watching them across the living room. And when he smiled back at her, she could feel a small flutter in her stomach.


End file.
